


Коза-Дереза

by medichka_shani



Category: Claymore
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку: "Детство Рифул".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коза-Дереза

**Author's Note:**

> "Все было хорошо, просто некоторые рождаются ебанутыми" (с)

– Ноги вытирайте! – приказывала мать.  
Рифул нетерпеливо и громко шаркала пятками в сенях и пробегала в комнату, на чистые скобленые полы, а младшие еще долго возились, прикладывая друг друга затылками о бревенчатые стены.  
Рифул приподнимала полотенце, хватала горячий пирожок и прикладывалась губами к краю кувшина. С громким звуком втягивала в себя молоко.  
– Нам, нам оставь! – пищали мелкие.  
Рифул вытирала молочные усы тылом кисти и показывала младшим фигу.  
Подойдя к сидящей матери, упиралась ей в плечо острым подбородком и смотрела, как быстро бегут по окружности деревянные спицы, когда мать качает прялку ногой.  
– Смотри, смотри, как надо, скоро дорастешь и до этого, будешь мне помогать, помощница, – шептала мать.  
Рифул щурилась, терлась лицом о материну кофту, пахнущую козой, и трясла головой: она не будет. 

– Рифул! – кричал отчим, раздраженно дергая шест: привязанная к его верхушке веревка зацепилась за что-то на крыше и застряла. – Слазай наверх!  
Рифул неслась в дом, лезла по приставной лестнице на чердак, выбиралась через окно и шла по коньку крыши – прямая, тонкая. Отцепив веревку, садилась на край, болтая ногами, и ветер трепал ее косы и задирал подол.  
– Придурок! – сердилась мать на отчима. – Сними ее, ведь убьется!  
– Не убьется! – отмахивался отчим и шел по своим делам, а младшие принимались скакать внизу, пытаясь поймать Рифул за пятки.  
– Ох и коза, ох и оторва, девка! – грозил Рифул узловатым пальцем дедушка. – Пороть тебя надо!  
– А кто же тогда будет за тебя пережевывать мясо, дедушка, когда ты последние зубы выронишь? – смеялась сверху Рифул и сверкала зубами – белыми, острыми, крепкими.  
– Железные зубы у тебя, девка! – беззвучно смеялся дедушка. – Даже косточки перемалывают! Пороть, пороть! 

– Мы устали! – хныкали брат с сестрой. – У нас ноженьки не идут!  
Рифул наклонялась, на ходу обрывала чернику и вместе с листьями ссыпала в распахнутые рты.  
– Заткнитесь вы, наконец, – огрызалась она сквозь зубы. – Мы уже почти пришли. В следующий раз не возьму вас с собой!  
Землянка появлялась всегда неожиданно – только что были одни березы вокруг, и вот между ними уродливая нашлепка крыши, похожая на мозоль. И вход под ней – как черная яма рта.  
– Страшно! – мелкие таращили круглые глаза, мгновенно просохшие от слез. – Не ходи, Рифул!  
Она фыркала, стряхивала их измазанные руки и смело перешагивала порог – и лежащие за ним кости.  
То, что ее интересовало, было у задней стены. Рифул просовывала руку в слишком широкие для нее наручи, выходила наружу, любовалась, как играет на идеально гладкой поверхности солнце. Дышала на наплечники, протирала их и смотрелась, как в зеркало.  
Меч она тогда не вытаскивала – он был тяжелый и большой, поэтому она просто оттерла с него бурые и синие пятна. Мать бы могла ей гордиться: редко когда Рифул удавалось сделать что-то настолько аккуратно. 

– Ну, куда это годится! И младших заморила, и ноги ободрала, и корзинку в лесу оставила!  
– Я завтра ее принесу. Я знаю, где искать, – сонно усмехалась Рифул, пока мать переплетала ее. 

Когда сквозь деревню шли чужаки, не было различий на старших и младших – на забор забирались все.

Рифул сидела на самом верху и махала обеими руками сразу.  
– Свалишься, коза, – сказал чужой белоглазый человек, и, сняв ее, поставил по другую сторону изгороди.  
Рифул выпрямила спину и независимо уперла руки в бока.  
Трое в черных одеждах, следующие за ним, не удостоили ее ни единым взглядом.  
– Смотри, – сказал братик громким шепотом, сосредоточенно вкручивая палец в ноздрю. – У этого белого такие же железки, как...  
– Как у меня, – отозвалась Рифул и вскинула подбородок еще выше.


End file.
